SEZNAM
by The Czech Shack
Summary: Seznam všech mých překladů, řazených podle autora. Včetně podrobných varování.


****SEZNAM****

(klíč: autor-****název****-ústřední postavy-****počet kapitol [obsah sexu] - ****__varování, klíčová slova__)

.

****gen:****

bruno: ****Pavouček ****Mundungus Fletcher, originální postavy****1 [0] ****_děti, ___Obrtlá ulice, dno kouzelnické společnosti__

Delphi: ****Píšťalka**** Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid ****1 [0] ****__Chloupek, humor__

Mary Borsellino: ****Fantastická zvířata**** Sirius Black ****1 [0]**** __Bradavice, referát, Fantastická zviřata a kde je najít, školní trest__

rowen_r: ****O pláštích a dýkách ****Severus Snape, Albus Brumbál, Remus Lupin ****1 [0] ****__komedie plná omylů, dialog, preslash__

Topaz Eyes: ****Zatímco svět spí**** Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black ****1 [0]**** __vánoce, Grimmauldovo náměstí, zamilování__

Yma: ****Nebezpeční tvorové**** Krátura, Remus Lupin ****1 [0]**** __dopis, domácí skřítek__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>het:<strong>**

Bernice Russel: ****Zašukáme si?**** Xiomara Hooch/Severus Snape ****1 [PWP] ****__přátelství, humor, nezávazný sex, první heterosexuální zkušenost, pegging__

luvscharlie: ****Nejlepší přátelé jsou ze zlata ****Lavender Brown/(Ron Weasley) ****1 [S] ****__zlatonka, masturbace, představy, wankfest__

redprimitiva: ****Full Moon Fool ****Ginny Weasley/Remus Lupin ****1 [!X!] ****__detailní popisy, první sex, znásilnění, zoofilie (sex s vlkodlakem), chan, squick__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>fem:<strong>**

Bridget McKennit: ****Má kůže plane touhou**** Cho Chang ****1 [S] ****__kouzelný inkoust, masturbace na veřejnosti__

redpiratemel: ****Okamžik na slunci**** Petunia Dursley/Nymphadora Tonks ****1 [0] ****__přátelství, hořkosladké, líbání__

seventines: ****Gentille alouette ****Marietta Edgecombe/Pansy Parkinson ****1 [S] ****__nové přátelství, sex__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>slash:<strong>**

Amanuensis: ****Naruby**** Harry Potter/různí ****1 [!X!] ****__AU, sex, sprostá slova, chan (zneužívání nezletilých), zvrácené paktiky (znásilňování předměty, bičování, dvojitá penetrace...), temné, ponižování. __

... ... .. .. ... ..****Prosincové drabblování ****různé postavy ****8 [0] ****__drabbles__

... ... .. .. ... ..****Prošla přes jarmark ****Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy ****1 [0] ****__balada, incest, tajemství__

... ... .. .. ... ..****Třiapadesát příběhů o Snapeovi a Blackovi**** Severus Snape, Sirius Black ****1 [0] ****__výzvy, vtipy, humor__

Beth H: ****Devítimocný lektvar**** Severus Snape/různí ****1 [0] ****__lektvar, humor__

blpaintchart: ****Jak se hraje Cluedo**** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ****1 [0] ****__humor, konverzace, pubertání přisprostlost, masturbace__

busaikko: ****Soukromý svět ****Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****9**** ****[S]****__první válka s Vodemortem, nedůvěra, špionáž, Lupinova rodina, vánoce, poprvé__

Diana Williams: ****31 příchutí ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****32 [PWP] ****__humor, sex, magie__, __snaha okořenit vztah, lehce perverznější praktiky__

Eodrakken: ****Diamantem ****Ron Weasley/Peter Pettigrew****1 [S] ****__pokračování povídky Naruby, po válce, mozkomoři, orální sex, dub-con__

eeyore9990: ****Trest v měsíčním svitu**** Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange ****1 [S] ****__Smrtijedi, bloodplay, incest, dub-con, temné__

femmequixotic: ****Bída křídla prostírá ****Severus Snape/Viktor Krum****1 [S] ****__po válce, Bulharsko, podsvětí, policie, felching, vulgarita__

Fabula Rasa: ****Cordelictus ****Severus Snape/Sirius Black ****10 [S] ****__romance, láska, sex, magie, drama, v jedné kapitole násilí a znásilnění__

... ... .. .. ... ...****Osmkrát ****Severus Snape/Sirius Black ****4 [S] ****__romance, sex, tragédie, válka, magický rituál__

... ... .. .. ... ...****Prvorozený ****Severus Snape/Bill Weasley ****1 [0]****__rodina Weasleyových, coming-out__

... ... .. .. ... ...****Repechage ****Severus Snape/Sirius Black ****17 [S] ****__romance, láska, sex, pomalý vývoj vztahu, lektvar__

Fly: ****Trapný**** Severus Snape/Igor Karkaroff ****1 [S] ****__Smrtijedi, politika__, __povahy a názory,__ __v souladu s kánonem__

GatewayGirl: ****Vlci**** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black ****4 [S]**** __Pobertové berou zákon do svých rukou, válka, smrt, vraždy, AU__

girl_tarte: **Na místech, která nikdo neměl spatřit** Remus Lupin / Severus Snape **1 [0] **__stáří, rodiný život, humor__

Juxian Tang:****Apostata ****Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy ****1 [S] ****__mučení,__ __zrada__ __z Malfoyova pohledu,__ __posedlost,____pomsta__

... ... .. .. ... ****Jahodové karamelky**** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy ****1 [0] ****__trest, pomsta, změna__

... ... .. .. ... ****Jidáš ****Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****1 [S]**** __AU mezi smrtí Potterových a Siriusovým zatčením, přátelství, zrada, tajná láska__

__... ... .. ... .. __**Každý kluk potřebuje psa **Harry Potter / Sirius Black **1 [!X!] **__AU, dub con, násilí__

... ... .. .. ... ****Můj ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin **1** ****[S] ****__vývoj vztahu, mučení, znásilnění (ne mezi párem), pokračování povídky Vlažný__

... ... .. .. ... ****Srdce na dlani ****Severus Snape/Harry Potter ****1********[0]**** __psychologické, po válce, Bradavice__

... ... .. .. ... ****Špatnosti ****Sirius Black/Regulus Black ****1 [S] ****__chan, incest, rimming, Walburga, Grimmauldovo náměstí__

... ... .. .. ... ****Velmi nebezpečné hry**** Severus Snape ****1 [0]**** __Snapea vyhodí z Bradavic,____výzva, na motivy filmu__

... ... .. .. ... ****Vlažný**** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****1 [S] ****__sex, first time, rozhodnutí, psychologie__

... ... .. .. ... ****Z temnoty**** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****1 [0] ****__magie, ptsd, Závoj, pokračování povídky Můj__

KateKintail: **Autorita** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin** 1 [S]** _drabble, humor, Grimmauld Place_

Lara: ****Bradavický láskomat ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin****1 [0] ****__humor, hračka__

leela_cat: ****Dotek ****Severus Snape/Alastor Moody ****1 [S] ****__po první válce,__ __Snape v ochraně svědků, sex, first time, semen kink __

Lookfar: ****Ty ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin****1 [S] ****__válka, Bradavice, sex, BDSM, first time, psychologie__

Maeglin Yedi: ****Stříbrný měsíc ****Remus Lupin/Walden Macnair ****1 [S] ****__non-con/dub-con, bloodplay, násilí, odkazy na holokaust, zmínky o smrti a sebevraždě__

Minx: ****Skvostná temnota ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy ****1 [!X!] ****__non-con, Cruciatus, mučení a znásilnění neznámé oběti, temné__

MusIgneus: ****Čtenářský deník**** Remus Lupin, Severus Snape ****1 [0] ****__humor, představy, masturbace, mírná krize osobnosti__

... ... ... .. .. ****Na kraji v ráji ****Remus Lupin/Severus Snape ****1 [PWP] ****__dovolená, piknik, penetrace předmětem, humor__

... ... ... .. ...****Nutné zlo ****Draco Malfoy/Remus Lupin ****1 [S]**** __dub-con,____past, vlkodlak__

... ... ... .. ...****Převleky nejmocnější ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****1 [S] ****__humor, cross-dressing, sex__

... ... ... .. ...****Zlé sny ****Remus Lupin/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy ****1 [PWP] ****__non-con, trojka, dvojitá penetrace, piercing__

ntamara: ****Když nemůžeš mít to, co bys chtěl ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin****1 [PWP] ****__sex, humor, život v úkrytu__

... ... ... ... ****Mistr a vlk ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****2 [0, PWP] ****__pohádka, ve druhé části sex s vlkodlakem__

... ... ... ... ****O sedmi Smrtijedech**** HP/SS/LM/DM/JP/SB/PW/AD/GG/RL ****1 [PWP] ****__pohádka, orgie__

Seeker: ****Co za to? ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****1 [PWP] ****__lektvar, dub-con, trocha ponižování, humor, sex na čerstvém vzduchu__

... ... ...****Krvavá hra ****Severus Snape/Harry Potter ****1 [PWP] ****__bloodplay, nůž, sex__

__... ... ... __****Pamlsky ****SeverusSnape/Sirius Black ****1 [PWP] ****__erotické pomůcky__, __šmírování, sex__

... ... ... ****Peklo ****Severus Snape/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****1 [PWP] ****__humor, trojka, sex__

... ... ...****Přeřeknutí ****Severus Snape/Zlatoslav Lockhart ****1 [PWP] ****__zamilovaný a tupý Lockhart,__ sex,__erotické hračky, humor__

... ... ...****Slyšeli jste ten, jak... ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy ****1 [PWP] ****__sex s vílou, upírem a vlkodlakem, humor, trojka__

Snapelike:****Mínotaurus ****Gregory Goyle/Rabastan Lestrange****1 [0] ****__Azkaban, spojenectví__,__násilí, mocenské hry, zmínka o znásilnění__

_... ... ... .. _****Manchesterské mlýny ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****WIP [S] ****_AU, Manchester, dělníci, vaření, postižení, sociální otázky, průmyslová revoluce, romantika_

sparrohawk: ****Není zač ****Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy ****1 [PWP]**** __sex, hra__

Spiral: ****Osobní přístup**** Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom ****1 [0] ****__Hábity pro každou příležitost, fetišismus (boty, nohy, luxusní látky)__

switchknife: ****Bezstarostná jízda ****Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****1 [PWP] ****__sex, motorka, Lupin nahoře, dirty talking, sprostá slova__

The Moste Potente: ****Všudypřítomný Mr Black**** Severus Snape ****1 [PWP] ****__pornografie, masturbace, humor__

The Treacle Tart: ****Na (s)ex! ******Severus** Snape/Remus Lupin**** 1 [0] ****__ráno poté, dialog, humor, kdo s kým, alkohol, romantika__

Titti:****Na začátku**** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****1 [PWP] ****__domácí disciplína, výprask, dominantní Lupin, pokračování povídky Zdání klame__

... ... ****Nákupní centrum ****Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****1 [S] ****__vánoce, dárky, mudlovský obchoďák, sex__

... ...****Zdání klame**** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ****1 ********[0]****__domácí disciplína, výprask, dominantní Lupin__

Violet Quill: ****Závod ****Severus Snape/Remus Lupin ****1 [S] ****__sex, humor, erotické hračky__

Vissy: ****Chvilkové rozptýlení**** Albus Brumbál/Gellert Grindelwald ****1 ********[S] ****__Godrikův důl, první setkání, hry__

xylodemon: ****Sedm dní od Remusovy smrti ****Harry Potter/Sirius Black ****1 [S] ****__smrt, zoufalství, šílenství, magie, chan__

... ... ... ... ..****Tichošlápkův ostnatý obojek ****Harry Potter/Remus Lupin**** 1 [PWP] ****__sex, chan, breathplay, obojek__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>mimo fandom HP - slash, fem, het, gen:<strong>**

o Profesionálové

DVS: ****Proč se mi nesmí líbit Johnny?**** Bodie, Doyle ****1 [0] ****__humor, říkadla, dvojsmysly, romantika__

o Aubrey-Maturin (řazené pod Movies - Master and Commander, protože knížky tady v nabídce nejsou :/ )

Pun: ****Žádný tak slepý ****Jack/Stephen ****1 [S] ****__vzájemná masturbace, Stephenův deník, láska__

Sholio: ****A přišel nový svět**** Sophie/Clarissa ****1 [0]**** __nové přátelství, Ashgrove, osamělost, déšť__

o StarTrek

Paula Smith:****Příběh fanynky ****Mary Sue, posádka lodi Enterprise ****1 [0] ****__parodie, Mary Sue, historie fanfiction__


End file.
